PPGD: Far in the future
by indipindy16
Summary: After Bell is defeated, and all becomes peace, Dexter starts to make Blossom feel distant- and she goes to long lengths to find out if he really loves her or not, such as acting like Buttercup, and giving him two kittens- with camera cams on them! She feels distant to all. But soon Buttercup is captured by Him and taken to hell, and things about to get much more interesting now.
1. Unsure of Dexter's Love

DEXTER P.O.V

Dexter sat on the wheely chair, thinking. He was in his laboratory underneath Megaville School's library. Megaville was the new-found home for the power puff girls. After Bell had set off an incredible bomb a few years back, Dexter had been forced to admit to Olga that he loved her like a sister... nothing more. It turned out that the bomb was only meant to destroy those who bell hated, and Blossom had made her believe just in time. So the bomb had only destroyed the robot girl who had chased Blossom, all of Dr.X's friends, and Dr.X himself.

All Dexter now had to do was tell Blossom of his feelings for her... now they were both 16, and there was rumor that a demon called Him that the girls had met before was rising in the underworld. From what Dexter had been told, Him seemed to hate Blossom a lot more than the other two... Dexter knew that if he didn't tell her of his affection for her, there would not be a chance later... He suddenly realized the time- Blossom was going to come down soon, and he had promised to have it all clean for whatever she wanted to show him.

Dexter hurriedly pushed the stuff off of his cluttered desk, and got off of the wheely chair. Suddenly he heard the click of the laboratory's door being opened.

BLOSSOM P.O.V

"Hi, Dex! Did you clear it up like I asked?" Blossom asked, padding down the steps. She grinned when she saw the open space.

"Thanks!" she told him, sliding the rest of the way down the banister. Dexter leaped to catch her, but instead she sneakily grinned as she became a pink blur, flying to the roof then landing down in the middle of the laboratory neatly. Dexter looked huffed up. Blossom sighed. Why couldn't he have some fun? Then she suddenly realized she was sounding too much like her sister. _I've got much better after using up all that time with Buttercup..._

But she only did that because her sisters were the only people who understood. Even though she didn't admit it, Buttercup obviously had a crush on Sensei Jack. And Bubbles had admitted to Blossom(though not Buttercup) that she had the start for a few quiet feelings for Otto. If she did, then Buttercup would probably beat him up after that and what had happened after he had shown Blossom Dexter's past.

Dexter padded toward her. "What is the thing you wanted to show me, then?" He asked, expression immediately changing.

Blossom grinned. It had taken months to prepare, and finally it was ready for show. She pulled a box out of her bag. She told Dexter to close his eyes. She opened the box, and told him to open them again. Blossom grinned at his astonished face.

DEXTER P.O.V

Dexter knew that the creatures he was seeing was more beautiful than any others. It was a pair of cats, well, kittens. One of them was ginger, another blonde-ginger. The ginger one had cute purple gloves, like his own, and was wearing a lab coat, like his own, with icy-blue eyes, like his own. The blonde-ginger one had a bow on it's head, pink eyes, and a pink outfit just like Blossom. The two kittens looked up at Dexter.

"Oh my... They're... I..." Dexter stammered, intrigued. In the end he spoke only one word. "How?"

"I genetically bred them. Partly the reason I was in the secret room here alot. Last night I took them home, to meet Bubbles and Buttercup. Buttercup thought they were girly, but Bubbles and Courage loved them. I hope you like them was well." Blossom looked at him in a way that made Dexter think she was expecting him to say something. "If you don't like them..."

"They are amazing!" Dexter blurted out.

Blossom grinned.

Inwardly Dexter let out a sigh of relief. He picked up the one resembling him. "What are they called?"

"Whatever you want them to be called. Beware- the one you're holding isn't as troublesome as the other one." she told him, making Dexter think she was trying to hint at him for a second, but Dexter quickly pushed the thought away- he was being all she seemed to expect. Blossom then left, and Dexter sighed.

Why did she expect so much of him all of a sudden?

BLOSSOM P.O.V

When Blossom left the school a few minutes later, she felt smug. She had seen Dexter give Buttercup strange looks. She had acted more like Buttercup today, and it seemed to have worked. She had also put little cameras on each kitten, so she would be able to spy on Dexter. When she had shown Bubbles the night before, her sister hadn't been keen on the idea, but had told her something that rang in Blossom's head like hell's bell.

"You know, the only reason I'm not messing is because he's you're boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, Bubbles."

"Whatever you feel for him, there will always be something there, making him your boyfriend." Bubbles had told her, reminding Blossom of what she had seen of Dee Dee, a hint of wisdom somewhere, and alot of belief in what she was saying.

Blossom shook her head. Even though Bubbles was her sister, she wasn't the brightest of people. Unlike Buttercup, who had told her to go for. Blossom padded up to her house, just outside Megaville. he padded upstairs, into the bedroom, and switched on the computer. She switched on "CAT CAMS", bringing up a window where the screen was split in two.

One half was the Dextercat cam, the other the Blossomcat cam. Blossom grinned. Dextercat was just wandering about, but the real Dexter was cuddling the Blossomcat. Blossom watched intently as the Blossomcat admired Dexter.

BLOSSOMCAT P.O.V

"Blossom..." the strange human resembling my brother muttered. I sighed.

"You know I love her, don't you?" the human asked. I realized that the human was asking a question. I remembered the name he had muttered earlier- the name of my past owner. I shook my head.

"Well, I'll tell you. The second I set eyes on her, I knew she was... well, just right. She was new at the school. We were first in a fight. I felt hurt when she defeated me, actually hurt. Her sisters were in the fight too, but they didn't matter. Her pink eyes, the seemed to glow. She was beautiful. But I didn't just fall for her for the looks. She was just like me- she loved science, and comics, and... well, you get the point. We and her sisters stopped Bell, a white power puff that had been made accidentally a few years after them with Chemical Z. But that was years ago now. I really know I love her. I have to tell her. But... I can't..." A tear ran down his cheek. "I don't care about Buttercup. It's Bubbles. She's just like Dee Dee. Her dancing, her beauty, but I... I only love her like a sister. Like Olga. Do you think I should tell Blossom I love her?" Dexter looked at me.

I shook my head in confusion, not wanting anything to happen before I figured out everything that had already happened.

Dexter smiled. "Okay, then. I love her, and you know that. I'll ask you again in a few weeks. But I think you're right. She probably hates me. The way she was today... I just wish she didn't expect so much of me." With that, he placed me down on the floor.

BLOSSOM P.O.V

Blossom gasped, shutting her computer down immediately and racing downstairs. She looked around. To her right were Bubbles and Courage playing outside, and to her left was Buttercup making tea in the kitchen. But in front of her was the door to Dr Utonium's study. She had hardly spoke with him since he had admitted to making Bell, and then carting her off unfairly to Dr.X. Now Bell lived in a care home because Dr. Utonium had been cruel enough to turn down looking after her.

Half of Blossom felt like he had made a good decision, as everybody knew that Bell was unstable, but part of her also hated him for it. Just because she had been wronged before(his fault for sending her to Dr.X in the first place) didn't mean she was wronged now! Blossom hated the unfairness of it though, whichever part of her was in control ant the time.

She opened the door.


	2. Welcome to The Underworld

BLOSSOM P.O.V

Her father turned to her. He was sitting in his dainty, brown, wooden, desk. His blue eyes were wide with amazement. His lab coat went down to his knees. His black hair was short and stubby, and his mouth kept opening and closing. Though he and Bubbles had spoken a few weeks ago, and Buttercup secretly wandered in each day not knowing that Blossom was watching, Blossom had not spoken to him in over a year.

"Dad..."

"It's okay."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"I know why you made Bell and why you couldn't look after her. I'm sorry for being mad at you."

"Blossom-"

Blossom shut the door behind her, and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"No. I want to talk, but not about that..."

BUTTERCUP P.O.V

I watched from the stairs as my sister padded into Dr. Utonium's Study. Technically, Dad's Study. I hate him... But then, why do I visit him so often? I dunno. But I wasn't alone on the stairs.

Suddenly I felt his breath on the back of my neck. The smell- it obviously wasn't Dexter or Bubbles. I remembered that smell. From a long, long, time ago.

"Him..."

BUBBLES P.O.V

I was just outside the front door to our house when I heard it. Buttercup! Screaming? This was bad. I whipped inside just in time to see my sister being pulled up through the roof by Him. The underworld demon's clippers were clutched around poor Buttercup, who was trying to escape from his grasp. Him was grinning, his toothless smile in itself saying 'Ha ha ha ha ha!', and his red skin bathed in light from the sun as he smashed the roof open.

"Buttercup!" I screamed just in time for both Dad and Blossom to burst out of Dr. Utonium's Study. Blossom was still wearing her school uniform, like me, but she had just pulled out her big red bow. She threw it like a boomerang, hitting Him before coming straight back to her hands.

But Him just laughed. "You think a weeny bow will stop me? Come up here and actually at least try to get her back!" he chuckled from above as the bow came back to Blossom. I glanced over to my blonde-ginger-haired sister. She nodded.

I leaped into the air, becoming a blue blur, and Blossom did the same. Him started moving. He was leading us somewhere! I glanced at Buttercup. Her eyes were wide with fear. She tried to pull a punch at Him, but the evil demon blocked it easily, catching her fist, and smashing it into her own face. Buttercup seemed to growl as she was knocked out.

I screamed, not knowing that my sister was just knocked out. Blossom pinched me, making me pick up speed. When I saw Him and Buttercup go through a dark red portal, my first instinct was to go through it as well. So I did. What? I was fueled up with rage and... not exactly bright at the time.

When I came out I was met with a land of darkness. Well, actually lava and red rock, but it's essence was dark. Suddenly there was a twitch in my vision. I turned my head round. The portal was behind me. And behind that I could sense the essence of one, and least half-sinless soul. It was a girl- boys always have sins, even Dexter has sins, so I could tell that it had to be a girl. So, when I walked round the portal and saw a giant mountain with a skull-shaped fortress on top of it, I became sure that the girl was in there.

I flew up to the top of the mountain, sending trails of blue power behind me, but not enough to be a blur. I thought of my friends for some reason. Sadly Mandy had left school early and become the youngest mayor ever, so I never saw her. Then she resigned, and dissapeared. How strange.

There was a sound coming from the speakers as I entered.

"I am Lord Pain. Do you wish to speak to Queen Mandy or the Grim Reaper?"

"Oh! So this is where Mandy went! Not exactly me, but I expect it fits her perfectly..."

"I will repeat, do you wish to-"

"I met Mandy in school. I'm Bubbles."

"So you wish to speak to the queen?"

"Yeah, I wanna speak to Mandy. I guess..."

"Just a second..."

PAIN P.O.V

I showed Queen Mandy the tape recording of the strange girl.

"Who is she, my queen?" I asked.

"Exactly who she says she is. Bubbles. You heard of the power puff girls?"

"No."

"Ahem?"

"No, my queen."

"Good. The power puff girls went to the school I was at in Megaville. Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom. Buttercup might come down here, but not Bubbles. Bring her in so I can find out what she wants."

"Yes, my queen."

BUBBLES P.O.V

I was lead in to a room where I found Mandy sitting on the couch. She looked at me.

"Why are you here, Bubbles?"

"I came back from school and found that Him was taking Buttercup away, so I and Blossom followed him. I went through some portal. Do you happen to know where I am? And where Him, Buttercup, or Blossom might be? And also why there is a half sinless person in this castle?"

"The half sinless person is my daughter. Time goes slower here. You'll see your sister in a few hours. It'll be a few seconds for her. Oh, and welcome to the underworld."

BLOSSOM P.O.V

Blossom raced through the portal after her sister. Suddenly she realized Dexter was suddenly next to her. She looked at him. She raced through the portal, and went head first into some wall.

A FEW SECONDS(FOR EARTH, AT LEAST. ACTUALLY UNDERWORLD HOURS) LATER

"Blossom! Are you okay?" Dexter asked. Blossom opened her eyes. She could feel the machinery sitting on her head. It obviously wasn't working the way Dexter wanted it to work.

"It's okay..." She pulled the thing on her head off, and took a peek at her surroundings. There was molten lava all over the place. Like all power puff girls, she could detect sinless souls. Right in front of her, behind the portal, there seemed to be two. One half sinless, and the other one entirely.

"Bubbles is over there and..." Blossom searched out for Buttercup's soul. But it was nowhere to be found.

"Buttercup isn't here." she finished her search, going straight to a conclusion.

"She's probably in hell." Dexter told her.

"Aren't we there already?"

"No. We are in the underworld, see." he pointed to a sign.

WELCOME

TO

THE UNDERWORLD!

BUBBLES P.O.V

"So can I see your daughter now?" I asked after telling Mandy for hours with exactly what had happened, down to the last pin drop.

"Yes! Please, Pain, take her away!"

Pain escorted me to a plain door. I turned round to see a door with a 'KEEP OUT! GRIM JR.'S ROOM!' on it. It was obviously owned by a boy, and the half-sinless soul was in the plain room, so I opened the door into there. I saw a kind of Frankenstein's monster's daughter sitting on the bed. She had lost an eye, the other one was grey. She looked practically just like Mandy, but with stitches and a strange purple dress.

"Hello. I'm Bubbles! What's you're name?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"I'm Minnie-Mandy. What business does thou have in thine sleeping quarters?" Minnie asked.

"Ooo! Fancy words! Can I just call you Minnie?"

"Though may now have thy right to calleth thee Minnie."

"Ooo! Yay! So, Minnie, do you have any friends? What school do you go to?"

"Thine school is thy home tutor-er. Thy company is only sharethed by thy brother." Minnie replied.

I giggled. "So you have a home tutor! I'd like to meet your brother."

"Thine shall take you to thine brother." Mandy led her into the room opposite her own. She opened the door.

"Oh, hi, Minnie! Who's with you?" A skull-headed boy looked at me. He was wearing a hood and song tracksuit bottoms, and was playing video games.

"Ooo! A skull-boy! What's your name, skull-boy?"

"My name's Grim. Jr. What's yours?"

"I'm Bubbles, an old friend of your mum's!"

"Ahem, thou shalleth be gone now." Minnie left them, going back to her own room. Bubbles started chatting with Grim. Jr, until she suddenly felt a jolt in her chest whilst racing him in the video game. She froze, making Grim. Jr win. Once he was done, he seemed to realize that something was wrong.

"What's up, Bubbles?"

"Blossom's coming!"


End file.
